Rio and the Beast
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Jem Update Rio is confused about the beast as Jem has a issues dealing with her hologram computer, Synergy. Based on: Beauty and The Rock Protomer


"Jem", related characters, related places, and related things are copyrighted 1984 to 3984 by Hasbro Inc, and Sun Brow Studios.

"Rio and the Beast"

Jem Update: "Beauty and the Rock Promoter"

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 – Rio

I am more confused about this female beast; it makes my confusion about Jem before she revealed her true identity as my girlfriend, Jerrica Benton, to me after I ranked Kimber Benton by saying a line she said as Jem. It's been about 15 years after Jem's first appear running that slime ball, Eric Raymond's rigged contest to get the Misfits'. My name is Rio Penecho, Jerrica's boyfriend and Jem's road manager.

Jerrica showed up-and she's looked tick-off at me. Doesn't happen a lot, but I can't stay her looking tick-off. I decide a kissing might make her feel better-and move my head to her mouth. I felt her hand was my neck—and soon her mouth—but her hand ended up on mouth.

Jerrica said, "No kissing until you forget about this annoying girl—and do get any ideas to surprise me with one."

I said, "You make me sound like an old book!"

Jerrica kissed me—but it felt different—but not in a Synergy-like hologram way. Synergy is the super-computer that makes holograms: one of her hologram is the pink-hair Jem which is usually place over Jerrica; less Jerrica and Jem had to appear at the same time.

Chapter 2 – Cassette

That Rio can act so dumb around Jerrica; it's good though Jerrica told me about how she usually acts around Rio. My nickname is Cassette. If you put my with my cousins, Video, the one of the most famous directors of videos, and Clash, that annoying "The Misfits" fan, in order of age: Clash is first, follow by me, and then Video. I'm an audio expert—more for movie company then a record company.. That's how I meet Jem—I was hired to do the audio work on Starbright. Didn't expect Pizzazz to harass her father to buy World Studios, were that movie was film at.

I ask I walked into the Holograms room, "Yuck, got any medicine for kissing Rio?"

The beast laughed, "You kissed Rio."

I said, "He was going to kiss me!"

The Holograms laugh.

Knowing the beast was really Jerrica "Jem" Benton, I said, "Jerrica is getting tougher—the premier of this play is in FOUR DAYS time."

Aja asked, "Is the lame virus done with Synergy?"

Jerrica growled, "I hope so-but she can't talk while the virus is in her system."

Cassette asked, "How about a doing another hologram?"

Jerrica said, "I try." Jerrica touched her red-star shape earrings and said, "Produce Jem"—and to my and the Holograms surprised hologram of Pizzazz showed up. Jerrica touched the Jem Star Earrings and said, "Remove hologram." The hologram disappeared.

Cassette replied, "I wonder you got stuck in with this hologram on. Aja called me—but she didn't tell me how this mess got started."

Jerrica said, "It's a long story. Aja, get Jem's 'CD' from my purse bag."

Aja said, "Even since the Holograms saved Synergy from that private eye, Jerrica has been using a CD created by Synergy's systems. It's a "Jem" dairy for the future, centuries in the future revealing everything dealing with in the Jem's music career."

I said, "Now that's truly outrageous!"

Kimber growled, "That's my line."

Aja took out her lab-top computer, put in the Jem's CD, entered a password, and then open the computer list—each one was different, most of the files look like alien dates that would be out of place in "Star Trek" episode. I click 1-12-07-06-1

A video pop up, Jerrica stated, "Greetings to the future. My name is Jerrica Benton, the present CEO of Starlight Music as of Dec. 2, 2006. But I have another identity….." The video of Jerrica touched her red-star shape earrings, becoming Jem. "…of Jem, the mysterious singer and leader of 'Jem and the Holograms'. It's a long story, but it all began with the death of my father." I know that deal with Eric Raymond and Jerrica Benton after her death and every dirty trick Eric and the Misfits pulled on during those six months—so I closed that video.

The real Jerrica said, "That was made after a few days after the Holograms won the second Battle of Bands. The numbers go something like this: the first number is the year of Jem I was in; the second number is the month of the year, the next numbers are the date of the day of the recording, the final number is the number of the file I been doing."

I located move down the list of computers to one looked odd: 4-6-10-10-120. In the video, Jem was bouncing for join. It turned that one was took place after the "Glitter N' Gold contest"—Jerrica told me Rio figured out "Jem" identity because of a line she said to him was the same one she said to him as Jem.

Kimber moved down to the list to 15-4-09-21-2981. The video had Jerrica stated, "London's calling the Holograms again. It's seems like a guy named Johnny 'Red' Mack, is having 'money issues'. No one cares about his 'rock & play' group, 'The Rockets' anymore. He come up with a twist on the old fairy tale, 'Beauty and the Beast'—a rock musical featuring Jem in the role of Beauty.' At least I glad that Misfits are in Tokyo—they won't be harassing us to get the spotlight from us."

The real Jerrica stated, "That was made before the Holograms left for England. I tell the events…

Chapter 4 – Jerrica 'Jem' Benton

"..After our plane landed," I said.

Cassette remarked, "I'm getting goose bumps."

I continued, "I went on the plane as Jerrica. It been the mostly the way I been travel since I told Rio my true identity some time ago. We meet Johnny 'Red" Mack, who fully explained the issue. Recently, 'The Rockets" had a bad album—so bad, that the music company wanted the "Rockets" to pay in full—but since they could make any one listen or watch a play—Johnny didn't money to pay of the contract. The bank was fair then Eric Raymond—but he called one—this is time around it was Johnny's last change to paid—or the bank will buy the theater. Johnny found an old magazine about Jem's "Broadway Music" show, and called that guy. Lucky, despite that guy's—for lack of better words—lame brain--he kept Jem's phone-number, which allowed Mack to call me at Starlight Music. When we arrived in England, we check in our hotel—and I saw that you signed in just a few minutes before us—and your cell-phone number was on the sign in sheet. We checked Synergy's system. Synergy was fine—we headed to the theater. Rio, the Holograms and I meet Johnny 'Red' Mack and he asked for Jem. I went to the room, I become this—I locked the door, and asked for Synergy to appeared. She was still wearing her purple haired and her purple clothing, but her skin wasn't blue—but green. I asked what was going on—but Synergy turned into a group of green-skin companies of the zombies of "Resident Evil" series. I revealed that it was she got a virus! He turned herself into a giant chocolate chip cookie-which I assumed means I was right. I tried to remove the hologram, but I couldn't. I stuck in this hologram. I assumed Synergy again—and asked if the beast hologram was solid. Synergy turned into a "No Smoking" sign—revealing the answer was there was a no. I asked how the Synergy's anti-virus programs working. She turned into a bruised Clash—revealing not totally it's not going very well."

Cassette asked, "What happen next?"

I said, "Mack used a skeleton key. Mack was surprise as the beast. He was angry at his supply company—and started ripping it a new one—he thought they set a female prop beast when Mack asked for a male prop beast! I told him to shut up. He was scared stiff—and asked if I was real. I asked him what he thought."

Cassette said, "You sound like the Beast from the fairy tale."

I said, "He quoted a line from a William Shakespeare play: 'If this were play'd upon the stage now, I could condemn it as an improbable fiction.' Anyway, he asked if I want any changes to the story. I told him two things: Make Rio the star of the play and the second is that we never rehearsal the kissing scene. After I discovered that the theater has a lot of secret passages. For a while, Rio wondered what was gone. I need do something. Aja called you and asked if you can play Jerrica."

Cassette asked, "So what's up with Rio trying to kiss me or you at least once or twice a day!"

I asked, "Well, two days ago. I passed under a room were Rio was. He was with a younger girl, Annabelle. Annabelle was very fierce—reminds me of Rio when he's in one of this temper. Annabelle has assumed that Jem is the beast stuck in her shape-shifter alien. She always has a very strange views on Jem—that range from the 'totally outrageous impossible to the decent if wrong idea. Her most common one is that shape-shifter one. She believes Jem is suffering from a strange alien illness—and a kiss will heal her."

Cassette said, "She's dumber then Rio when he had no clue on your true identity!"

Jerrica said, "Thanks to your acting as Jerrica, we able to tell that Jem is sick to Mack."

Chapter 5 – Rio

Four days has passed since that lame kiss from Jerrica, the beast is still driving me more insane then Jerrica's Jem—and that's the truth. My younger sister is here, Annabelle. She my reason for my temper to lies and deceptions—she comes with more theories then toys in the Transformers line from 1984 to the present day.

Annabelle said, "I had another theory on Jem."

Just great, Annabelle changes her theory on Jem more times then a muddy kid changes his outfit during a muddy May.

I really hate this, so I asked with Eric Raymond-like sigh, "What stupid theory did you come up this time around?"

Annabelle said, "Jem is a solid hologram over Jerrica Benton."

It said, "Now that's totally insane, Annabelle. This is real life not a cartoon from the 1980s! You have been reading too many comic books!"

Annabelle had you grin that won't be out of play of a sneaky Cassette said, "May be you right, Rio, I just too much of a gossip loving freak for the world."

Chapter 6 – Annabelle

Well, this is good news to me. Both I and Rio had assumed things from the start—I assumed Jerrica is Jem. My theories were to drive Rio to get Jem's true identity from the horse's mouth. Well, I guess he got it. He hadn't complained one bit about being road manager for Jem since Jem won the "Glitter N' Gold" contest. Before that contest, Rio was go on a long rant that would go on for about four hours after a big events or a problem—usually because of "The Misfits", the Holograms annoying rivals—so I got a least 5 of them in one month.

Well, everyone in the audience has taken their places for the gender change play, "Handsome and The Beast"—the Rockets are warming up the audience. I hope that  
Rio can kiss the beast—and if that beast is Jem. I turned to see Jerrica setting at the end of the role.

The start of the story started off with the father getting robbed by highway man, and hides out in an old mansion—which is old by the Beast. The beast asked for a man. The father is scare of being stuck—the beast calls the father 'too old for her."—the father has an idea—and returns him, where Handsome (Rio) and her sisters (The Holograms) are having argument over everything. Rio's temper is getting a work out here. The father arrives with a gift for one person—Handsome. Rio is upset with the stealing—and decides to return the gift back to the beast—he leaves for the beast's mansion.

The Beast (Jerrica 'Jem' Benton—if my guess is right), asks Handsome to stay with her for a while. Handsome agrees with it. The Beast treats Handsome will a lot of freedom as long as he never opens the door in the basement of the mansion. Handsome kept his promises for a while, but when he discover that a mysterious mirror that shows that his father is sick. He tries to find the beast in the every room—but then discover that door where—where the Beast is located—the beast is angry, but Handsome explains his reasons—the Beast can stay until the father is recovered—no more or no less.

Handsome leads, and helps his sisters recover her father from his illness. The sister asks to Handsome to stay—but Handsome argues with him. One of the sisters (Raya) starts a fight with the other sisters agreeing with Handsome, allowing Handsome to sneak back out.

Back at the beast's mansion, he discovers the mirror. He confronts the beast on the bed. The beast asked why he come back. Handsome explains, "Some man act human. Other man act beastly—but you act human"—and asked the beast. The beast right before the entire audience turned into Jem of Jem of Holograms. I knew my feelings were right.

I know it was a rock musical—but the rock music was more lame then a Misfit album—but even Jem has her bad days.

Mack said, "You play a joke on me, Jerrica."

Jerrica said, "I didn't mean me."

Mack said, "No harm done, I love a good jokes—and this joke takes the cake and its plate too, mate."

Chapter 7 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

Rio, the Holograms, Cassette (still dressed as Jerrica) and I were in the dressing room after the show. Mack told us that he got himself a hit—and got enough money to wipe out his debt.

Synergy appeared before us, asked, "Wondering how I got my virus out of my system. I did a full reboot—the virus was gone—and the system was ok. I assumed the solid illusion of Jem and coated it was the light illusion of the beast outfit—I didn't tell you—since you would be performing for a pack house—so to speak."

Rio said, "Speaking of pack houses, Annabelle is been driving me buggy."

I asked, "Who is Annabelle?"

Rio replied, "My young sister and the reason I get so work up on lies and deceptions. She has more fake theories then the Transformer toy line has toys."

Kimber asked, "Which version of toy line are you taking about, Rio?"

Rio answered, "Every version from 1984 to present day."

I replied, "That's a lot."

Rio replied, "Thought when she confronts me with the theory that Jem is a solid hologram over her."

I said, "That's true one! Out of possible fake theories, she got one correct."

Rio remarked, "I did say the following to her: 'Now that's totally insane, Annabelle. This is real life not a cartoon from the 1980s! You have been reading too many comic books'. She had a sneaky Cassette grin on her face—but I forget what reason Cassette use that kind of smile."

Cassette answered, "That's my way of saying 'That moron bluff didn't work you, moronic fool."

Rio felt more deflated and asked, "How did she know?"

Aja said, "I got one word for you, Rio."

Rio asked, "What is it?"

Aja answered, "Assumed."

Rio asked, "So how long?"

I said, "We don't know a long—but I assumed Annabelle is going to pay a visit to Starlight Mansion soon or later once we get back to the States."

Chapter 8 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

It's been two weeks since we returned from London. I checked Starlight Music—and everything is fine there—despite Eric Raymond still having control over at Misfit Music. Starlight Mansion was fine was well—the Starlight Girls know the rules and follow them pretty well.

I heard a knock on the door, I open the door, and saw Annabelle walk in and hand me, a group of flowers. She said, "This is for you, Jerrica. You got to have an Oscar for you performance—you get what I mean."

I said, "We been expecting you, Annabelle. Follow me."

I took Annabelle to Synergy's room, where Rio, Cassette, and the Holograms were waiting. Cassette was back to her usual dress of "Jem & Holograms" t-shirt, belt with her audio recording decide, skirt, and shoes.

I said, "You last theory on Jem was the right one." I paused, "Showtime, Synergy." The solid hologram of Jem covered me.

Annabelle, "That wasn't my last one. That was assuming while I was crowd listing to 'Only the Beginning.' If case you wondering, why I been making up odder theories, it was just to get Rio to force you to admit the true."

Rio said, "I couldn't. You know if I claimed that Jerrica was lying—I would bring out her temper."

Jem said, "He has a point there, Annabelle."

Annabelle asked, "How did you create Jem's hologram?"

Jem replied, "With Synergy's help. She was made by Emmett Benton."

Annabelle asked, "Your father?"

I nodded as I showed her Synergy.

--THE END—

Well, I did it. I finished this "Jem: Update". No songs for this episodes, because I didn't want to change songs or write songs for the play. The reason for no songs is the following: I didn't want to figure out how to mark Rio and Jerrica' line during the play. Sorry, next update will contain a few songs—hopefully.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
